La Magie De Noël
by Marguerite06
Summary: En ce joyeux temps des fêtes, où tout le monde se réunit et célèbre ensemble, que font Gil et Sara ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ! Sara Sidle ne fête pas Noël ? Et bien... Il faudra remédier à ça ! /// Un Conte De Noël... Version GSR ! **FINIE**
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde …**_

_**Je suis peut-être un peu juste, ou même en retard, mais je ne pouvais laisser passer Noël sans vous laisser une petite fic… Il y aura un nouveau chapitre à tous les jours, ou presque. Je mets mes autres fics de côté pour la période des vacances. Je suis extrêmement occupée cette année et je m'en excuse. Cette année, mon rendement académique décide en partie de mon avenir, alors… **_

_**Je ne ferai pas relire ma fic, pour un besoin d'arriver dans les temps… Alors Julie, considère que c'est aussi une partie de ton cadeau de Noël.. ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos commentaires. :)**_

_**Ha… J'oubliais… Joyeux Noël !**_

* * *

Un Conte De Noël… Version GSR

Grissom passa un bras autour du corps encore tremblant de Sara. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, soupirant d'aise.

Les deux experts venaient tout juste de faire l'amour avec une passion enflammée. La nuit avait été difficile. Le shérif avait été sur leurs dos, voulant que tout soit fait quatre fois plus vite; les experts avaient survécu grâce aux tasses de café qu'ils engouffraient une après l'autre. En plus, tout avait été horrible. Il s'agissait des meurtres d'une famille entière; père, mère, les deux enfants… Ciel ! Même le chien y avait passé…

Ç'avait été un bain de sang et le tueur s'était amusé à tracer des messages avec le liquide écarlate partout dans la maison. Malgré tout, il avait pris d'énormes précautions; il avait enfilé un de ses costumes blancs et imperméables qu'on peut utiliser lorsqu'on peinture sa mur pour ne pas se salir. Il avait mis plusieurs paires de gants, enfilé des chaussons en tissus… Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été infaillible. La seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé c'est que la pluie avait transformé la terre en boue. Les experts avaient relevés les traces de pneu et avaient pu identifier quels pneus le tueur avait sur sa voiture.

Comme il s'agissait d'un modèle très rare, les experts avaient obtenus une petite liste de tous ceux qui les possédaient dans Las Vegas. Avec une caméra de surveillance posée à l'angle d'une rue non loin de la maison des victimes, ils avaient aperçu une voiture ayant ces pneus. C'était le seul qui avait été vu dans le coin la nuit des meurtres. Le conducteur, un homme de trente ans environ, fut amené pour un interrogatoire. Lorsqu'on mis les seuls faits contre lui, il céda et avoua tout.

« J-j'ai… été pris d'une sorte … Je ne peux pas expliquer… Mais soudainement, j'ai eu _besoin _de tuer quelqu'un… de détruire quelque chose… J'avais cette haine, là. » fit-il en posant une main sur son cœur. « C'est la première maison que j'ai vu. Et je suis entré… Je les ai tué un après l'autre sans même avoir conscience de ce que je faisais. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je me suis senti _libre_, après… » Il parlait avec une sorte de détachement inquiétante.

En rentrant du travail, Grissom et Sara avaient tous les deux sentis le besoin d'avoir l'autre proche, d'être serré contre lui, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas que le mal qui pouvait régner en ce monde… Qu'il y avait autre chose… Quelque chose d'encore plus puissant que la tristesse et la douleur. Ils avaient tous les deux eu besoin de se libérer du poids de cette enquête, d'oublier la haine dont cet homme avait fait preuve.

Et les voilà maintenant, trempés de sueur, mais heureux d'être ensemble et de pouvoir sentir l'autre proche. Les couvertures étaient emmêlées autour d'eux, comme des cordes les retenant au milieu de leur grand lit. Les deux experts étaient couchés sur leur flanc droit et Grissom appuya son torse nu contre le dos en sueur de Sara. Ils avaient _besoin _de maintenir ce contact, d'être là pour l'autre.

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes et Sara était bien sur le point de s'endormir, quand Grissom parla dans le creux de son oreille.

« Noël est dans une semaine. » murmura l'entomologiste. Il déposa ensuite un baiser dans le cou de Sara. Comme la brunette ne répondait pas, il continua. « Notre premier Noël ensemble, chérie… As-tu des plans ? »

Entre ses bras, il sentit Sara se raidir, comme s'il avait touché un point sensible.

« Je ne… Je ne fête pas Noël. »

Gil, qui allait déposer un autre baiser – cette fois-ci sur l'épaule de Sara – arrêta son geste. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire…

« Tu ne fêtes pas Noël ? » répéta-t-il avec une certaine incrédulité.

Sara confirma ce que Grissom avait cru entendre. « Comment peux-tu ne pas fêter Noël, Sara… ? C'est une des plus belles célébrations familia-» Il s'arrêta en comprenant ce qu'il allait dire.

Noël était effectivement une célébration familiale, un moment passé avec les gens qu'on aimait. On prenait le temps d'être ensemble, on achetait des cadeaux, espérant faire plaisir à nos amis et à notre famille. Mais Sara n'avait pas connu de Noël mémorables, de magnifiques moments passés en famille, à célébrer, à s'amuser, à chanter, à danser…

Contrairement à lui, qui conservait de beaux souvenirs des soirées passées à festoyer.

Bien que Grissom n'ait pas parlé d'un ton fâché, Sara sentit un léger reproche. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle sentit Gil se redresser et enfouit plutôt son visage dans son oreiller. Non, elle ne fêtait pas Noël, car elle ne savait pas comment fêter. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler… Elle voulait simplement que Gil se recouche, qu'il l'entoure de nouveau de ses bras protecteurs, comme s'ils formaient une bulle de protection autour d'elle qui repoussait même les cauchemars les plus horribles.

« Ho… mon cœur… Je ne voulais pas… » murmura Grissom, en voyant la façon dont Sara semblait s'être refermée. Il se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures à ses côtés et la serrer contre lui de nouveau. Il sentait presque Sara sangloter contre lui.

La jeune femme se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. « Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël, Gil… Je ne sais pas comment… »

Le cœur de Grissom se brisa lorsqu'il vit les larmes sur son visage.

« Chut… Je suis là… » dit-il, alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou. « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour… On va fêter Noel ensemble… Et ce sera le plus beau de ta vie… »

Griss répéta ces paroles jusqu'à ce que Sara se soit endormie profondément contre lui. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage désormais paisible de sa jeune amante. Pour elle, il décrocherait la lune et affronterait les pires dangers. Pour elle… Il se demandait parfois jusqu'où il irait pour elle, tellement il l'aimait sans commune mesure.

Et alors qu'il se laissait lui aussi attirer dans les méandres d'un sommeil bien mérité, il se jura qu'il lui ferait vivre le plus des Noël…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Décidément, je suis inspirée… Deuxième chapitre dans la même journée ! ^^**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient, bla bla bla… Malheureusement, j'ai déjà reçu mes cadeaux de Noël et CSI n'est toujours pas à moi !**_

_**Je le répète, cette fic n'est pas relue par une bêta. Si vous voyez des erreurs ou autres, c'est à cause de moi. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_

* * *

_

La semaine passa rapidement et avant que les deux experts n'en aient réellement conscience, Noël était déjà là. Enfin… Façon de parler.

Les sapins décorés, brillant de mille feux, peuplaient la ville et partout, on pouvait entendre des chants de Noël. Les magasins faisaient leur habituelle publicité pour les cadeaux, espérant forcés la population à l'excès et à la surconsommation. Ce qui était le plus drôle, c'était sans doute de voir les gens mettre dessiner des flocons de neige dans les vitres, alors que les gens se baladaient en short et en t-shirt à manches courtes.

Pendant ce temps, Gil n'avait pas chaumé. Durant toute la semaine, il avait acheté décorations de Noël, cadeaux et nourriture pour le réveillon. Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il avait fait à Sara et il prit tous les moyens pour que cette année soit mémorable.

De son côté, Sara se laissa entraîner dans les magasins. Elle regarda Griss glisser un disque dans le lecteur Cd et écouta la douce mélodie de Noël s'élever doucement de l'appareil. Elle avait du mal à saisir l'importance de cette fête. Elle avait souvent participé à des échanges de cadeaux et Grissom lui en donnait toujours un, personnellement, chaque année. Mais ce n'était que de la surconsommation, vrai ? Ce qu'ils appelaient tous l'esprit de Noël ne se trouvait pas dans un objet, tout de même ? Et puis… On mettait de l'argent sur quelque chose qu'on achetait, on l'emballait… Seulement pour regarder un jeune énervé déchirer le papier d'emballage en deux temps, trois mouvements. Était-ce ça qu'on appelait la magie de Noël ? De voir des gens s'extasier devant une nouvelle possession ?

Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant la scène qui avait pris place dans la salle de repos, quelques jours plus tôt…

Gil était arrivé dans la pièce, où toute son équipe se trouvait. « Bonsoir. » dit-il en déposant les assignations sur la table.

Tous mirent ce qu'ils faisaient de côté pour accorder toute leur attention à leur superviseur. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Avant que je ne donne les assignations, on doit régler l'horaire pour la veille de Noël et le jour de Noël. Je dois avoir au moins deux CSI pour chaque soir. Quelqu'un de volontaire pour travailler ? »

Alors que Sara allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'elle pouvait travailler durant les deux soirs, mais elle fut prise de vitesse. Nick, Greg, Warrick et Catherine levèrent leur main précipitamment.

« Greg et moi, on pourrait faire la veille de Noël… N'est-ce pas Greggo ? » fit Nick. Le jeune CSI, plus loin, acquiesça rapidement.

Grissom le nota sur une feuille de papier, avant de demander si ça marchait pour Catherine et Warrick de travailler le soir de Noël. Les deux experts acquiescèrent rapidement.

Grissom distribua les assignations et tout le monde se dispersa, mais Sara resta assise dans sa chaise. Elle avait du mal à croire la scène qui s'était produite sous ses yeux. _Personne_ ne voulait travailler ces deux soirs-là, habituellement. À chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette ville, elle était toujours la seule à lever la main pendant de longues minutes, alors que les autres se lançaient des regards pour voir qui céderaient en premier. Et finalement, quelqu'un finissait invariablement à se sacrifier afin de travailler pendant ces deux soirs.

On aurait dit… que cette année, ça avait été prévu d'avance. Arrangé. Truqué. Sara avait fermé les yeux. Grissom _devait _avoir prévu cette petite mise en scène… Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Et encore une fois, elle se questionna sur ce qu'il y avait de si spécial avec Noël, pour que Gil déploie tant d'efforts afin qu'elle célèbre cette fête annuelle…

* * *

« Chérie… tu veux m'aider ? »

Sara était assise sur le sofa du salon, lisant un roman policier qu'elle avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps de lire. Lorsqu'elle entendit la question de Gil, elle releva lentement la tête…et pouffa de rire à cause de la scène devant ses yeux.

Grissom venait tout juste de sortir un sapin artificiel de sa boîte de carton. Il avait emboîté les différentes parties et avait replacé les branches pour qu'il ait une forme à peu près normale. Ensuite, il avait été cherché les lumières de Noël récemment acquises. Évidemment, les lumières étaient toutes emmêlées, alors Gil s'était donné la mission de les démêler…

Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'est emmêler encore plus les lumières. Il était aussi coincé, les lumières toutes enroulées autour de son corps… Hank, leur chien, marchait autour de Gil et le renifla même, comme s'il n'était plus sûr que c'était encore son maître.

« Je peux savoir comment tu as fait ça, Gil ? » demanda-t-elle en posant son livre sur la table basse et en se levant.

« Peu importe, mon cœur… Peux-tu juste m'aider à me libérer … ? On décorera le sapin ensuite… » Il eut la joie de voir un sourire sincère se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sara, alors qu'elle commença, avec patience, à enlever les lumières.

Quand elle l'eut libérer, il la prit doucement dans ses bras. « Je me demande parfois ce que je ferais sans toi… » murmura-t-il avec humour.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi, Gil… » fit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Toi aussi tu te demandes ce que _tu_ ferais sans _moi_ ? » s'enquit-il lorsqu'ils se furent séparés, à cause du manque d'air.

« Non, chéri. Je me demande aussi ce que _tu_ ferais sans _moi_. » clarifia-t-elle, une expression moqueuse au visage. Grissom soupira.

« Ho la la… Tu ris de moi ou quoi ? » Lorsqu'elle éclata de rire, il la serra un peu plus contre lui. « Oui, définitivement… C'est pas gentil de rire des autres, chérie… Il faudrait bien que quelqu'un te punisse… » Sara fronça un sourcil, surprise. Griss, quant à lui, embrassa de nouveau Sara avec passion. Ses mains glissèrent, se positionnant sur ses hanches. Ils se laissèrent emporter dans le baiser et avant que Sara ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle était coincée entre Gil et un mur.

Un seul regard à son amant et elle comprit ce qui allait suivre. « Dans la chambre… » murmura fiévreusement Griss. Sara acquiesça, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le sapin, qui trônait au milieu du salon. Il paraissait hors contexte, sans décorations, sans lumières, sans boules.

« Et le sapin ? » demanda Sara, alors que les mains de Gil jouaient avec le rebord de son chandail.

« Il peut bien attendre quelques heures… » répondit Grissom en la guidant dans leur chambre à coucher.

* * *

Devait-elle ?

Elle ne croyait pas à Noël, à son supposé esprit ou à sa prétendue magie. Mais… Griss faisait tellement pour elle dans la dernière année… Et puis, il aurait sûrement un cadeau pour elle, non ? Elle pouvait bien faire un effort, pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle souhaitait acheter quelque chose à Gil.

Ce n'était pas obligé d'être appelé un « cadeau de Noël » parce que c'était acheté dans le temps de Noël, non ? Même à quelques jours de Noël, même emballé avec du papier d'emballage…

Hum…

Elle se rendit compte qu'une vieille femme l'observait plus loin. C'est vrai que Sara était arrêtée depuis un bon quinze minutes devant une boutique de vêtements pour homme, subissant un interminable combat mental. Mais ça, pour le combat mental, la vieille ne le savait pas, c'est certain.

Sara poussa un soupir. Gil serait sûrement déçu si elle ne lui donnait rien. C'était une tradition à Noël, d'échanger des cadeaux. Et Gil… Et bien, il était assez tenace sur les traditions. Alors…

Elle devait lui acheter un cadeau. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Simple ? Pas vraiment en fait. Qu'êtes-vous supposée acheter à un homme qui dit tout avoir et ne veut rien ? Cet été, quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il souhaitait recevoir pour son anniversaire, il avait répondu : « Moi, qu'est-ce que je veux ? Mais rien, chérie. En fait, oui, je veux bien une chose. (Sara avait eu un peu espoir de ne pas être obligée de se creuser la tête pendant des heures pour lui trouver un présent convenable, mais, Griss étant Griss..) Toi, c'est ça que je veux pour mon anniversaire. Toi. Si je t'ai, je n'ai pas besoin de rien d'autre. »

Bon, c'était gentil et même touchant qu'il lui ait dit ça – petit secret entre nous, Gil Grissom était un très grand romantique, bien qu'il n'aimait pas le montrer à tous. Mais aussi charmant que ça semblait, ça n'aidait pas vraiment Sara dans sa recherche de cadeau pour son homme.

Finalement, elle était rentrée à la maison avec un chien.

Mais cette fois, il lui faudrait être originale et trouver une bonne idée. Quelque chose d'inattendu. Qui plairait à Gil. Et quelque chose qui ne semblerait pas être un cadeau de Noël. _Car ça n'en serait pas un. _

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sara entra dans le magasin. Aussitôt, un employé s'approcha.

« Je peux vous aider, madame ? »

Sara faillit grincer des dents. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle elle ne s'habituait pas, c'était bien de se faire appeler « madame ». Elle avait l'impression d'être âgée de soixante-dix ans et de marcher avec une canne dans ces moments-là.

Avant de répondre, elle jeta un œil aux articles devant elle, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Son regard revint vers le vendeur qui, mains jointes devant lui, attendaient sa réponse.

« Peut-être. »

* * *

Gil marchait dans le centre d'achats, se dirigeant vers un supermarché non loin, quand quelque chose attira son attention. En fait, c'était plutôt une boutique.

Un serrurier pour être plus précis.

Il arrêta de marcher et regarda l'intérieur de la boutique. Hormis l'homme derrière le comptoir, il n'y avait personne. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à la voir parmi la foule se pressant dans tel ou tel magasin. Mais que ferait-elle ici, de toute façon ? Elle détestait le magasinage, comme on déteste son ennemi. Elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de venir acheter quoique ce soit dans n'importe quelle boutique.

Après une longue hésitation, il entra enfin. Le vendeur le salua aussitôt et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider. Gil prit une bonne minute avant de répondre.

Il voulait faire ça depuis un moment. Il y avait pensé pour son anniversaire, mais ça ne faisait que trois mois et quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble et il avait eu peur de la brusquer. Alors, il avait mis ça de côté, se disant qu'il aurait une autre chance très bientôt. Malheureusement, aucune autre chance ne s'était présentée et Gil se disait que Noël était une très belle occasion. Après tout, sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce dimanche où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

À moins que ce ne soit lors du premier rendez-vous qu'on devait commencer à compter ? Leur premier rendez-vous ayant été… deux semaines après leur première nuit ensemble – des fois, Gil détestait vraiment son travail.

Fallait-il aussi compter le fait qu'ils s'embrassaient et passaient régulièrement du temps ensemble avant de commencer à dormir ensemble, à manger ensemble ? Était-ce à partir du premier baiser que Gil… ?

« Je crois que vous pouvez m'aider… » répondit enfin Gil au vendeur qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, monsieur ? »

Griss se mordit la lèvre légèrement. Ok, ça suffisait les indécisions ! Depuis qu'il voyait Sara en dehors du travail, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux. Il aimait l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, lui faire l'amour, enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux. Ciel ! Il l'aimait même tout dépeignée, cernée et avec une mauvaise haleine quand elle se réveillait…

Il sortit son trousse de clés de sa poche et retira la clé de sa maison. Il la tendit à l'employé, tout en disant :

« J'aimerais… un double de cette clé. »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey hey !**_

_**Voici la suite de La magie de Noël. La suite devrait suivre bientôt. **_

_**J'espère que vous aimez bien l'histoire. Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. C'est apprécié, je vous assure ! :)**_

_**Sinon, rien ne m'appartient et blabla… Si jamais on vous offre la franchise CSI pour Noël, je vous demande de me prévenir ! xD**_

_**Cette fic n'est pas relue par une bêta; toutes les erreurs que vous pouvez peut-être voir sont les miennes !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_

* * *

_

Le sapin avait bien fini par être décoré et les bas de Noël étaient accrochés à la cheminée. Les lumières du sapin étaient allumées et clignotaient, créant une belle ambiance dans la pièce. Dans la cuisine, une bonne odeur s'élevait; ça sentait les brownies.

Sara entra dans la pièce et huma rapidement. « Hum… Ça sent bon.. » dit-elle à voix haute, bien qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres. Sur le comptoir, à côté du four, elle vit un plat contenant des brownies. Après s'être assuré que Gil n'était pas là, elle fit quelques pas et tendit la main vers une des sucreries, salivant à l'idée de la goûter…

« Pas touche Mademoiselle Sidle ! » entendit-elle dire derrière elle. Elle releva la tête et se tourna pour voir un Grissom s'approcher en douceur. Il enleva le plat devant elle et l'amena plus loin.

« On ne mange pas les brownies tout de suite; c'est pour plus tard, ma chère… » Sara grogna légèrement, mais ne bougea pas.

Gil revint derrière et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener contre lui. « Je peux savoir le lien entre des brownies et Noël, chéri ? » l'interrogea Sara.

Un léger rire secoua Gil et Sara sentit les vibrations de son torse contre son dos.

« Il n'y en a aucun. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu fait des brownies pendant que j'étais dans la douche ? » demanda Sara en se tournant dans le bras de Gil. Il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, ses mains posées un peu au-dessus de ses hanches, alors que celles de Sara entouraient son cou.

« Parce que c'était mon dessert préféré quand j'étais enfant. Ma mère m'en préparait une assiette juste pour moi la veille de Noël. Personne d'autre n'avait droit d'y toucher. C'est un peu devenu comme une tradition pour moi d'avoir mon assiette de brownies. Un jour, j'ai demandé à ma mère si je partagerais un jour mon assiette et elle m'a dit que je pourrai un jour le faire avec l'élue de mon cœur. Je n'ai eu que quelques femmes dans ma vie et avec aucune d'elle je n'ai partagé mes brownies. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que je suis prêt à le faire. » expliqua Gil, tout en voyant des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Sara.

« Je t'aime Gil… » murmura Sara en se penchant vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques instants, avec douceur et amour. Malgré tout, ils se séparèrent lorsque les deux amoureux eurent besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Et ils se restèrent debout, au milieu de la cuisine, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Sara. »

* * *

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on écoute ce film ? » s'étonna Sara en regardant le boîtier du DVD que lui montrait son amant.

Grissom acquiesça rapidement, avant de baisser les yeux sur le DVD entre ses mains. « Il y a un problème avec ce film ? » demanda-t-il.

« Gil… _Maman j'ai raté l'avion_ est un film pour enfant ! » répliqua la brunette, presque insultée.

« Et alors ? C'est devenu un classique de Noël, chérie. Écouter ça à Noël… c'est pratiquement une tradition ! »

_« Il est sérieux ? » _pensa Sara, surprise.

L'experte poussa un soupir. C'était le 24 décembre, il était 22 heures et Gil voulait qu'ils écoutent un film plutôt destiné aux enfants. Un peu plus et il la suppliait à genoux pour qu'ils écoutent ce film ensemble.

« Je t'en supplie Sara… » Ha tiens… Il l'avait bien suppliée. Elle le regarda. Comment pouvait-elle résister quand il faisait un air comme ça ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire non ?

« D'accooooord. » Elle exagéra. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce film et se demandait ce que Gil pouvait bien y trouver.

Mais dès la seconde où le film commença, elle embarqua dans l'histoire. Elle ria quand le garçon se réveilla, pensant avoir fait disparaître tous les membres de sa famille qu'il disait tant détester. Elle sourit en voyant les ruses du petit pour repousser les deux voleurs. La jeune femme fut soulagée de voir le voisin, qui pourtant semblait méchant, sauver le petit garçon. Et Sara eut presque les larmes aux yeux quand elle vit le vieux voisin du petit garçon se réconcilier avec son fils et qu'il prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

« Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal… » pensa-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer à Gil.

C'était surprenant de voir à quel point les gens refusaient de dire à d'autres qu'ils avaient eu raison. Comme de l'orgueil mal placé. Toujours est-il que Sara détestait avoir tort et elle n'était pas près de dire à Griss qu'il avait eu raison, encore une fois.

Grissom, plus loin, avait remarqué que Sara avait bien aimé le film, bien qu'elle ne le dise pas. Il la connaissait trop bien. Par exemple, quand elle mentait, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et ses yeux se levaient légèrement vers le ciel. Et quand elle était concentrée, il lui arrivait de taper un peu du pied sur le sol, comme s'il suivait un rythme imaginaire.

Ha… Ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme !

Il avait profité du fait qu'elle était absorbée par le film pour aller installer quelques paquets sous leur sapin. Ils étaient parvenus à décorer le sapin à deux et Sara semblait s'être amusée un peu. Après un moment, elle l'avait gentiment poussé, protestant sur le fait qu'il mettait toutes les boules de la même couleur dans le même endroit dans le sapin et que ce n'était pas beau. Ensuite, elle avait même replacé les lumières afin que les fils soient invisible. Maintenant, c'était super beau.

« Prend ton manteau chérie. On va à la messe de minuit. » demanda Grissom en arrivant derrière elle et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Sara releva la tête vers lui. « Tu veux aller à la messe ? »

Griss tourna la tête vers l'horloge sur le mur. « Ben… Il y est presque minuit. Et puis, ça fait partie des traditions. »

« Et alors ? » fit Sara en regardant l'heure.

« Et bien… On ne peut bafouer les traditions mon amour… La tradition, c'est d'aller à la messe de minuit et de déballer les cadeaux ensuite. » expliqua Grissom.

« Griss… c'est pour les enfants ces traditions-là… » rétorqua Sara. Grissom s'approcha et lui prit les mains.

« Et alors ? C'est Noël… »

* * *

Finalement, tout se passa bien à la messe. Sara était réticente, mais elle fit ce qu'il fallait comme on devait le faire.

Grissom lui saisit la main et resta à ses côtés tout le long. Un problème se posa lorsqu'il fallut aller chercher l'ostie.

« Je ne suis pas baptisée. » déclara Sara, restant assise alors que tout le monde se levait et se mettait en file. « En vérité, je suis athée. »

« S'il te plait, Sara… » demanda Gil, « tu feras semblant de prier ensuite. »

Sara soupira et se leva. Gil et elle firent la file, récupérèrent leurs petits bouts du « corps du christ » et retournèrent s'asseoir. Le reste se passa plutôt et quand ils revinrent à la maison, Gil annonça qu'il était temps de déballer les cadeaux.

Il fit asseoir Sara sur le canapé et lui apporta un premier paquet. Quand Sara vit qu'il y en avait une dizaine en dessous de l'arbre, elle protesta.

« Gil, ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu n'aurais pas dû… Je n'ai qu'un cadeau pour toi… » Gil la fit taire avec un baiser.

« Ça me fait plaisir Sara. J'y tiens… » Il posa le cadeau emballé avec un papier avec un papier rouge avec de petits sapins sur ses genoux. « De plus… Certains ne sont pas pour toi.. » dit-il en faisant un petit clin d'œil à sa bien-aimée.

Sara fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais dit que quelqu'un viendrait leur rendre visite.

« Allez, déballe ! » s'exclama-t-il, énervé comme un jeune enfant devant une tonne de cadeau.

La jeune femme n'osa pas protester et enleva très délicatement le papier d'emballage du cadeau. Elle s'arrêta un instant en regardant le livre entre ses mains.

Un dictionnaire.

Pas un simple dictionnaire. Non.

Un dictionnaire français-anglais.

« Gil… » fit-elle en relevant la tête vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Son amant lui tendit une enveloppe adressée à son nom. Avec hésitation, Sara la prit, tentant en même temps de déchiffrer son expression. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle y trouva deux billets d'avion… à direction de la France.

« Ho mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en empoignant Gil et en le serrant contre elle. « Mais ça n'a pas de sens… c'est … je… » Sara ne semblait pas capable de formuler une pensée cohérente. « Comment as-tu su que je voulais y aller ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

Griss eut un sourire. « Tu parles dans ton sommeil chérie. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est prévu pour les vacances. J'ai moi-même réglé les détails avec Ecklie… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec l'organisation du voyage, puisque c'est un tour organisé par l'agence de voyage avec laquelle j'ai fait affaire. »

Sara emmena son visage au sien et ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, avant que Gil ne s'éloigne. « J'ai en un autre pour toi. J'aimerais que tu l'ouvres avant que les – »

Merde ! Il avait failli s'échapper et révéler ce qu'il préparait avec tant de soin depuis un moment !

« Avant que quoi, Gilbert ? » s'inquiéta Sara, en se redressant dans sa chaise. Gil tressaillit en entendant son nom complet. Il détestait quand on l'appelait ainsi.

« Avant que rien, Sara. » Il lui tendit plutôt une petit boîte bleue, décorée de flocons blancs et scellée par un ruban argenté. En fait, la boîte était si petite que Sara se demanda vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Elle avait une petite idée, mais elle en avait peur, étrangement.

« Allez ! » la pressa Grissom dans une attitude purement enfantine.

Sara tira doucement sur le ruban qui tomba. La jeune femme souleva le couverture et vit un petit boîtier en velours. Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent. Ho mon dieu… ! Mais à quoi avait pensé Gil, vraiment ? Il la connaissait mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Agenouillé devant elle, Griss pouvait faire les émotions se refléter sur les traits de Sara. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si ce ne serait pas plus sage de reprendre la boîte et de laisser tomber. Clairement, elle ne semblait pas prête. À moins… À moins qu'elle pense qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose… De l'autre chose à laquelle il avait pensé… ?

Sara ouvrit le boîtier de velours avec une lenteur infinie, sentant le regard de Gil posé sur elle. Finalement, elle sut ce qu'il y avait.

Une clé.

Elle fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête vers lui. « Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé, Sara. Je veux vivre chaque jour avec toi. Pour toujours. » murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Devant une telle sincérité, Sara rebaissa les yeux vers la clé. Il la voulait avec lui. Il ne lui demandait pas de l'épouser comme elle l'avait cru plus tôt, mais il montrait clairement qu'il était prêt à s'engager avec elle, plus sérieusement.

« Wow. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… maintenant. » murmura-t-elle.

Grissom s'assit sur le sofa à ses côtés. « Je… Si c'est trop rapide, dis-le… Je comprendrai… C'est juste que… Tes choses sont en partie ici… et donc… je me suis dit qu'on… enfin… On vivait ensemble… plutôt… partiellement… mais ça … officialise les choses… mais … je comprendrai… » bafouilla-t-il, se demandant s'il avait eu une bonne idée et regrettant presque son geste.

« Tu bafouilles… » constata la brunette, en agrippant Griss et en l'amenant à elle. « Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi… »

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionnée quand le besoin de fêter cette nouvelle se fit sentir. Grissom guida Sara dans ce qui était désormais « leur » chambre. Lorsque les genoux de l'experte frappèrent le lit, elle tomba dessus, emmenant Gil avec elle. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent qu'un instant, juste assez longtemps pour permettre à Sara de murmurer un « Je t'aime. »

Griss l'embrassa avant de se décider à lui montrer combien lui aussi l'aimait.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par l'odeur de café. Elle se redressa dans le lit, constatant qu'elle était nue – ce qui arrivait souvent – et qu'elle était seule – ce qui était un peu plus rare. Elle allait descendre du lit, quand Gil entra dans la pièce, rasé, douché… bien réveillé.

Il grimpa dans le lit à ses côtés et l'embrassa doucement. « Le petit-déjeuner est servi. » déclara-t-il en se relevant. Lorsqu'elle voulut le suivre, il l'arrêta. « Aujourd'hui, c'est petit-déjeuner au lit… J'arrive. »

Surprise, elle se recoucha et Gil arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau entre les mains qu'il déposa sur ses cuisses.

« C'est une tradition de Noël ? » demanda Sara en saisissant son verre de jus d'orange pour en prendre une longue journée.

« Non… Je crois que je voulais seulement te faire plaisir. » dit-il en allant s'installer aux côtés de Sara et en prenant une des deux tasses de café sur le plateau.

La brunette eut un sourire en avalant une bouchée de la crêpe aux pépites de chocolat que son amant lui avait préparé. « Et bien, tu as bien réussi, Gil… C'est délicieux. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser avant que Sara ne continue à manger. Elle termina son assiette et vida sa tasse de café. Grissom reprit le plateau et se leva. Il allait sortir de la pièce, quand il se tourna vers Sara. Elle releva la tête vers lui, interloquée.

« Tu ferais bien de te préparer, chérie. Nos invités arrivent dans une heure. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Ça m'a pris un moment pour écrire la suite et je m'en excuse. Je ne savais seulement pas comment l'écrire. (Et je suis un peu paresseuse, veuillez me pardonner !)**_

_**Ensuite, ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui devrait suivre bientôt. N'oubliez pas que cette fic n'est pas bêta-reader… alors désolée pour les possibles erreurs. **_

_**Je m'excuse formellement à ceux que je suis supposée bêta-reader. Je vous ai promis vos textes plusieurs fois et je ne l'ai toujours pas et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je suis une bien mauvaise bêta… Désolée ! :S**_

_**Bonne lecture malgré tout ! **_

_**(Et merci pour les reviews :) **_

_

* * *

_

Gil approcha le sapin, afin d'enlever les cadeaux déballés la veille avant que leurs invités n'arrivent. Il saisit l'enveloppe et la clé, mais vit rapidement qu'un nouveau avait fait son apparition sous le sapin. Il s'en approcha et lut l'inscription sur le petit collant blanc.

À Gilbert De Sara

Il eut un sourire. Ainsi, Madame-Je-Ne-Crois-Pas-À-Noël lui avait acheté un cadeau ! Mais quelle surprise… Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui offrir. Sara arriva dans la pièce à ce moment.

« Tu as un cadeau pour moi ? » Il la vit rougir et venir s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Oui… Mais ce n'est pas un cadeau de Noël ! » fit-elle fermement. « Si tu veux l'ouvrir avant que nos invités arrivent… je t'en donne la permission. »

Grissom sourit avant de tirer délicatement sur le papier rouge, légèrement reluisant. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de papier d'emballage autour de la boîte de carton, il s'accorda un instant afin de bien regarder. Comme la boîte ne donnait aucun indice sur son contenu, il l'ouvrit.

Un petit document pour des cours de langage des signes.

Il releva la tête. « Qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda-t-il.

Sara s'expliqua. « Je sais que ta mère est sourde et… enfin… Tu m'as dit que si jamais je la rencontrais, tu ferais le traducteur, mais… Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée… J'aimerais mieux pouvoir parler directement à ta mère, sans avoir nécessairement besoin de toi… Je sais qu'elle peut lire sur les lèvres, mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'elle m- » Griss la coupa en échangeant un baiser avec elle.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, Sara… » Il l'embrassa encore avant qu'ils ne restent front contre front. « Je t'aime. »

* * *

On sonna à la porte.

Gil se précipita pour aller ouvrir, tout en s'assurant rapidement que tout était en ordre avant de laisser ses amis envahir sa demeure. Pas de petites culottes cachées sous les coussins ou de soutiens-gorge sous le sofa. Et pas de photo, pas de preuve… Tout avait été caché avec soin durant la dernière heure, apparemment. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la demeure.

« Sara ? » s'écria-t-il.

Il l'entendit répondre de la salle à manger. « Oui ? »

« Nos invités sont arrivés. Tu veux bien aller dans le salon ? »

Il la vit passer d'une pièce à l'autre avant qu'on ne sonne de nouveau. « J'arrive… » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, tombant nez à nez avec Greg, Warrick et Catherine. Nick arriva en courant derrière eux.

« On est allé chercher Greg et Nick au labo. » expliqua rapidement Catherine devant le regard interrogateur de Grissom, qui ne voyait qu'une seule voiture devant sa maison. « On peut entrer ? »

Griss acquiesça, tout en leur cédant le passage. Chaque CSI avait un paquet dans les mains. L'entomologiste guida ses invités au salon, où une Sara appréhensive était assise sur le canapé. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle sourit.

« Contente de vous voir, les gars. » Elle se leva et les approcha. Warrick, Greg et Nick ne perdirent pas de temps à l'embrasser sur les deux joues, tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Catherine suivit et Sara dût s'avouer surprise. Lorsqu'elle vit ses amis déposer les cadeaux sous l'arbre, elle fut prise d'une terrible honte et d'une grande gêne.

« Je n'ai rien pour vous… » fit-elle, alors que ses yeux ne se détachaient pas des paquets.

« C'est pas grave, Sara… Noël, c'est pas juste les cadeaux, tu sais. » rétorqua Greg. « L'important, c'est d'être ensemble. »

« Puis-je vous amener quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Grissom, plutôt fier de ce que Greg venait tout juste de dire. Après tout, le jeune CSI avait plus que raison.

Alors que tout le monde passait ses commandes à Grissom, Sara se trouva incapable de détacher son regard du sapin.

Être ensemble était donc l'important à Noël ? Ainsi, les cadeaux n'étaient pas la base de Noël. Sara se demanda brièvement si elle n'avait pas surestimé l'importance des cadeaux durant cette fête. Mais si c'était vrai que les cadeaux n'étaient pas si important, alors où était l'esprit de Noël ? Où la fameuse magie dont on parlait tant se cachait-elle ? Sara ne sentait pas ces choses, pourtant.

Le matin passa lentement. On discuta, déballa quelques cadeaux. Tous les experts de l'équipe, sauf Sara bien sûr, avait tous donné un certain montant. C'est tout ensemble qu'ils avaient choisi un cadeau par personne et seule la personne à qui on achetait le cadeau était exclu lors de la prise de décision, bien entendu.

Greg reçut des billets pour un spectacle d'un groupe rock qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Nick eut un nouveau chapeau de cow-boy.

Catherine eut un certificat pour un massage dans un centre de détente.

Grissom reçut un spécimen de papillon qu'il n'avait pas.

Warrick eut plusieurs Cd de musique de groupes populaires.

Et Sara reçut une édition spéciale et limitée de livres de son auteur de romans policiers préférés.

Brass arriva quelque part dans la matinée – entre la proposition de Grissom qu'on passe à table pour le déjeuner et l'idée de Greg de faire un petit karaoké de Noël. Nick et Greg hésitèrent avant de toucher à la nourriture, apeurés que, quelque part, il y ait une coquerelle ou une sauterelle caché. Alors que Grissom serait normalement énervé par leur attitude, il fut plutôt amusé.

« Ça en fait plus pour nous. » s'exclama une Catherine plutôt moqueuse, alors qu'elle mangeait une délicieuse omelette.

Après ça, les deux experts ne furent plus aussi réticents à manger et c'est avec un grand plaisir que Grissom regarda sa table. Il y voyait la femme de sa vie, riant avec leurs collègues, souriant, à propos de tout et de rien. Il n'avait pas toujours été là pour elle et il l'avait souvent blessée, même s'il l'aimait profondément et énormément. Pour lui, il était évident qu'il ne la méritait pas, mais là, pas du tout ! Par il ne savait quelle chance, cependant, elle lui laissait l'opportunité de se rattraper et de la rendre heureuse du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il y voyait ses élèves, Greg, Warrick et Nick, à qui il avait tenté du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout ce qu'il savait. Ce qu'il pouvait être fier d'eux ! Il avait plus qu'un professeur ; il avait agi comme conseiller et ami, autant dans leur travail que dans leur vie personnelle. Il les avait vus à bout de nerf et les avait calmés. Il les avait aidés à surmonter leurs faiblesses et à se pardonner leurs erreurs. Il les avait encouragés à être sûr d'eux et à se faire confiance. Et, justement, il se disait que ça n'aurait certainement pas pu donner un meilleur résultat.

Il voyait aussi son fidèle bras droit, Catherine. Parfois, les deux amis ne s'étaient pas entendus, mais malgré leurs nombreuses divergences d'opinion et leurs quelques conflits, ils étaient toujours arrivés à s'épauler dans les moments difficiles. Ils avaient toujours été présents pour l'autre, autant pour le conseiller du mieux qu'il pouvait ou simplement pour être une oreille attentive. Ils avaient su s'entraider, parce qu'à deux, on allait toujours plus loin.

Il tourna la tête vers Brass, son fidèle ami. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas tous en commun. Brass avait souvent reproché à Gil son inaction face à Sara. Et maintenant que les deux experts étaient ensemble et que les choses se mettaient tranquillement à leur place, Jim ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. La relation entre Jim et Gil était presque fraternel; ils s'étaient vus dans les moments les plus difficiles. Parfois, Jim avait même haussé le ton avec Grissom, toujours pour lui faire réaliser à quel point il avait tort. Mais aujourd'hui, les deux hommes n'avaient plus peur de dire à l'autre ce qu'il pensait réellement et tout allait pour le mieux.

Le repas durant ridiculement longtemps, mais nos amis prirent le temps de savourer. Non pas la nourriture – bien qu'elle ne soit pas mauvaise – mais le fait qu'ils soient tous ensemble. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le kidnapping de Nick, mais cet événement avait grandement changé les CSI. Non seulement ils étaient redevenus une équipe, peut-être encore plus soudée qu'avant, mais en plus, ils avait appris une chose : profiter du moment présent.

La vie était fragile. En un instant, vous pouviez la perdre. Et puis, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait nous arriver demain. Alors les experts s'étaient jurés d'arrêter de vivre pour un futur encore incertain et de ne pas se morfondre sur le passé, puisqu'on ne pouvait rien y changer de toute façon. Ils ne leur restaient qu'à vivre aujourd'hui intensément. Et c'est ce qu'ils s'employaient tous à faire à leur façon et… à leur rythme.

Grissom commença à récupérer les assiettes et les plats et Sara se leva instantanément pour aider, surprenant tout le monde.

« T-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle, en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas failli le tutoyer.

« Oui… C'est gentil Sara… » Dès que les deux experts furent dans la cuisine, Greg se pencha vers les autres, les intimant à se rapprocher.

« Alors, on met le plan en action… ? »

* * *

« Alors, tu t'amuses, Sara ? » s'enquit Griss soudainement.

Sara releva la tête vers lui, surprise. Grissom était en train de mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et elle vidait les restes de nourriture dans la poubelle.

Elle médita sa réponse.

S'amusait-elle ? Sûrement. Elle était toujours bien avec l'équipe. Ils se connaissaient très bien et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils avaient une belle unité et une « solidité » que même Ecklie n'avait pas réussi à briser.

Oui, décidément, elle s'amusait.

Mais il y avait autre chose… Une sorte de sentiment de bien-être, un bonheur indéfinissable. Il y avait quelque chose de plus que lors de leur rencontre habituelle. Une joie plus forte, peut-être. Un bonheur plus grand. Il y avait une ambiance… presque familiale. Une sorte de plaisir juvénile.

Sara n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigts dessus.

C'était plus fort qu'une joie réciproque. C'était si particulier… Du moins, Sara savait pertinemment que c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté avant. Mais elle aimait ça…

La brunette se surprit à chantonner un chant de Noël et s'arrêta une seconde.

Et si… Et si c'était ça l'esprit de Noël ? Chanter une chanson sans même s'en rendre compte, sourire sans raison, simplement parce que ceux qu'on aime nous entourent ? Était-ce simplement de s'amuser sans commune mesure avec ceux qui nous sont cher ? Était-ce de partager ce qu'on avait avec ceux qui en ont moins ? D'être compatissant, de réchauffer le cœur d'un être plus malheureux que soi ? D'aider, en ne demandant rien en retour ? Et… la magie de Noël, quant à elle ? Était-il possible que ce ne soit que l'étincelle de joie qui brillait dans les yeux de tous ? Cette étincelle qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Gil, en plus de la joie, de l'amour et de la tendresse ? Cette étincelle qui n'était habituellement pas dans ses iris bleus ? Était-ce … les rires, les jeux, les histoires racontées sans honte ? La magie de Noël, était-ce seulement de, pour une certaine période de temps, faire la paix avec ceux qui nous entouraient et célébrer ? La magie de Noël, était-ce de croire, même pour un seul instant, que tout peut aller bien… que le monde peut être meilleur ?

La magie de Noël, était-ce … l'espoir ? Un infime espoir qui vous laissent croire que tout est possible ? Que même ce que vous croyez impossible peut en fin de compte se réaliser ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle retourna dans la salle à manger sans regarder où elle allait et frappa Grissom de plein fouet. Ce dernier échappa les assiettes qu'il tenait en main. Les deux experts se penchèrent en même temps et leur têtes se cognèrent.

« Désolée, » murmura Sara en aidant Griss à tout ramasser.

C'est alors qu'un drôle de bruit s'éleva de la table. Une sorte d'exclamation de joie, un gros « Hoooo » collectif.

Lorsque Sara se releva, elle comprit l'engouement soudain de ses collègues. Il y avait quelque chose d'accrocher à l'arche entre la salle à manger et la cuisine.

Une branche de gui.

Sara ne fêtait pas Noel, mais elle connaissait tout de même la tradition. On embrasse celui ou celle avec qui on se trouve sous la branche. L'experte savait de source presque sûre que Gil n'aurait jamais mis du gui dans sa maison, ou du moins, pas avec la présence de son équipe. Ce devait être…

« C'est la tradition ! » s'exclama Greg. « Un baiser ! Un baiser ! Un baiser ! »

Bientôt, il fut encouragé par tous les autres assis à la table avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Grissom avait levé les yeux au-dessus de lui et vu la branche de gui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas installé ça là et que Sara avait encore moins de chance de l'avoir fait. Il y avait une très forte chance pour que ce soit une blague organisée par les membres de son équipe.

« Un baiser ! Un baiser ! Un baiser ! » continuaient-ils de réclamer.

La voix de Nick s'éleva. « Sur le front ou sur les joues, ça ne compte pas, je vous avertit ! » dit-il en mettant assez clair que les deux experts devaient échanger un vrai baiser.

Grissom soupira en regardant Sara dans les yeux. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt que son amant était hésitant et elle comprenait. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser et ça ne signifierait rien pour leurs amis.

« On ne peut pas bafouer les traditions, n'est-ce pas Grissom ? » dit Sara, en faisant un de ses sourires auquel il ne pouvait certainement pas résister.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencher pour l'embrasser.


	5. Chapter 5

_Franchement désolée du retard. ^^ N'oubliez pas les reviews… Mais surtout, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**10 plus tard…**

**25 décembre 2015**

La maison entière était plongée dans un silence total, si total que même une mouche aurait été gênée de voler. Dans le salon, un magnifique sapin trônait près de la télévision. L'arbre, un vrai, qui sentait vraiment le sapin, brillait de mille feux à cause des multiples lumières bleues, vertes et rouges qui s'allumaient en alternance. Sous les branches les plus basses du sapin, il y avait une multitude de cadeaux, emballés dans du papier multicolore, décoré de sapin, de Père-Noël ou de rennes. À droite du sapin, il y avait une belle cheminée, où cinq bas de Noël étaient accrochés, tous affublés d'une étiquette avec un nom écrit en rouge. Sur une petite table, non loin de la cheminée, il y avait une assiette vide. Enfin… Presque. En effet, l'assiette était parsemée des restes de plusieurs biscuits aux pépites de chocolat. À côté de l'assiette, on pouvait voir un grand verre de lait, pratiquement vide.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, trois portes de chambre étaient bien fermées. Dans la première chambre, deux personnes, un homme et une femme, étaient profondément endormies. Le dos de la femme était appuyé contre le torse de l'homme. Ce dernier avait par ailleurs passer son bras autour de la taille de la femme pour la ramener encore un peu plus contre lui. L'anneau en or à son annulaire gauche, pourtant très simple, brillait légèrement à cause de la lumière du soleil provenant de sous la porte.

Dans la deuxième chambre, non loin, une petite fille d'environ trois ans dormait à poing fermé dans son lit. Tout dans la pièce laissait croire qu'elle appartenait à une jeune fille. Oui, oui… Tout depuis le visage de Dora et ses amis sur la douillette du lit, jusqu'aux quelques dessins de fleurs sur les murs suggérait cela. La petite fille avait collé, contre sa petite poitrine, une peluche. Un meilleur regard permettrait de voir qu'il s'agit en réalité d'un papillon, dont la grosseur a bien sûr été exagéré. Mais peu importe…

Mais ce qui nous intéresse ne se trouve ni dans le salon, ni dans les deux premières chambres… Ce qui nous intéresse… Ou plutôt, la personne qui nous intéresse se trouve dans la troisième chambre. Il s'agit d'un jeune garçon de peut-être cinq ans, aux magnifiques yeux bleus et avec des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés. Habituellement, il devrait être couché dans son lit en forme de voiture de la Nascar et endormi, tout comme les autres habitants de la maison, mais non. Le petit garçon avait les deux yeux grands ouverts et fixait son plafond. Il avait peur qu'il soit trop tôt et que le Père-Noël n'est pas encore passé. Ou pire encore, qu'il se lève, arrive au salon et trouve le Père-Noël en train de poser les cadeaux… Après tout, le Père-Noël pouvait bien décider que le jeune garçon n'avait pas été suffisamment gentil et lui retirer ses présents. Ce que le petit homme voulait à tout prix éviter !

Avec précaution, le petit garçon se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Il tira un peu sur le rideau et avant de regarder dehors, il jeta un œil derrière son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'était derrière lui pour le punir de son geste. Un seul regard à l'extérieur et il vit un magnifique soleil refléter dans l'eau toute bleue de la piscine. Hum… S'il faisait jour, c'était que le Père-Noël avait passé, non ? Il n'y avait donc aucun risque que le petit aille dans le salon pour voir si le Père-Noël avait bien passé… Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, non ?

Le petit garçon avait donc décidé d'aller dans le salon, voir les présents sous leur magnifique sapin. Malheureusement, le plancher était en bois partout dans les chambres et le salon et par endroit, il craquait. Il faudrait donc être doublement vigilant en se rendant là-bas; sa petite sœur ne se réveillerait pas pour un craquement de plancher, mais ses parents, oui. Sa petite sœur, Amy avait un problème d'audition, qui semblait dégénérer. Apparemment, c'était rare à cet âge – Amy avait seulement trois ans – mais ce problème d'audition se déclarait plus chez les filles que les garçons. Pour James, le petit garçon dont nous parlons, ce n'était qu'une autre preuve que les garçons étaient plus forts que les filles… Inutile de préciser qu'il ne saisissait pas l'ampleur et l'importance de cette situation. Il l'analysait avec les yeux d'un garçon de cinq ans.

Alors, tant bien que mal, James se rendit à la porte de sa chambre, en évitant les endroits où le plancher de sa chambre craquait le plus. Une fois à la porte, il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il était une sorte d'espion en mission qui ne devait pas être vu. Avec une délicatesse infinie, il ouvrit la porte et sortit la tête pour regarder à gauche et à droite, comme son Papa lui avait appris à le faire lorsqu'il voulait traverser la rue. Comme il n'y avait personne ni à gauche, ni à droite, le petit jugea que la voie était libre. Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième. Tout allait bien, alors il poursuivit.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa petite sœur, il tendit l'oreille. De la chambre, aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, excepté la respiration calme et détendue d'Amy, qui semblait profondément endormie. James poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de poursuivre sa route. Une fois devant la porte de ses parents, il s'arrêta et posa doucement son oreille contre la porte froide. Pas un bruit, si ce n'était de leurs respirations, encore une fois. Alors James fit un grand mouvement de la jambe pour avancer, mais à la seconde où son pied fut sur le sol, un horrible bruit s'éleva du plancher.

Le plancher avait craqué… Ho non ! Et si ses parents l'avaient entendus ?

James cessa de bouger au beau milieu du couloir, un pied devant, un pied derrière, les mains en l'air. Rapidement, il devait trouver une raison pour sa présence dans le couloir… Vite, très vite. Mais le petit homme avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Il attendit donc, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit provenant de la chambre de ses parents. Peut-être avait-il eu peur pour rien ? En retenant un soupir de soulagement, James continua à avancer lentement. Lorsqu'il pénétra le salon, cependant, il vit Hank, leur chien. L'animal était couché sur son coussin et avait dormi avant que le petit garçon ne pénètre dans la pièce. Mais dès que le jeune homme y avait mis un pied, le chien s'était réveillé et avait relevé soudainement la tête.

Hank se redressa et fit quelques pas en direction de James. Il se mit à sauter sur le jeune homme, tout content que quelqu'un soit enfin là pour s'occuper de lui. James repoussa le chien sur le sol et l'intima à se taire, avant de s'approcher du sapin, toujours allumé malgré le fait qu'il y avait un beau soleil bien haut dans le ciel à l'extérieur. Lorsque le petit garçon aperçut la tonne de cadeaux sous l'arbre, il poussa une exclamation surprise.

* * *

« Maman ! Papa ! Réveillez-vous ! Le Père-Noël est passé ! » s'écria James en ouvrant toute grande la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

Encore tout endormis, les deux parents se retrouvèrent rapidement installé sur le sofa du salon, avec Amy, la petite fille de trois ans, assise sur les genoux de sa mère Sara. James sautillait presque sur place, suppliant ses parents de le laisser toucher ses paquets enveloppés dans un papier aux couleurs attirantes et qui semblait provoquer chez lui toute une excitation.

« Te plaît Papa… Si te plaît… Laisse-moi en déballer un… J'ai beaucoup attendu pour mon paquet… Te plaît Papa… »

Gil, le père du jeune James, échangea un regard avec son épouse et comprit qu'il devrait commencer la distribution de présents. En vérité, ce n'était même pas une option, car le jeune homme ne cesserait d'énerver ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il avait ce don… Cette façon de vous regarder qui remuait un petit quelque chose au creux de vous… Quelque chose qui vous forçait à dire oui. Peut-être que le fait de connaître ses interminables colères par cœur y était aussi pour quelque chose, cependant.

Presque à contre-cœur, il tendit une petite boîte emballée d'un papier rouge reluisant et sur laquelle de petits Père-Noël bougeaient selon l'angle de l'éclairage sur l'emballage. Le jeune garçon saisit le cadeau, tout surpris par sa petitesse et l'examina sous tous ses angles, comme s'il espérait y trouver quelque chose de plus. Puis, il regarda ses parents, attendant visiblement qu'on lui dise qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur ou d'une très mauvaise farce. Mais pourtant, aucun des deux ne disaient quoique ce soit et bien que le jeune garçon ne savait pas lire, il pouvait sans mal reconnaître son prénom écrit en lettres dorés sur l'étiquette blanche, quant à elle, collée sur le paquet.

« Mais… » commença-t-il, baissant de nouveau les yeux sur la petite boîte, avant de regarder encore une fois ses parents, en particulier sa mère. « Pourquoi c'est si petit ? » fit-il, tout dépité, ses petits yeux bleus brillant de larmes.

Sara fronça les sourcils, tout en réajustant Amy, toujours assise sur sa cuisse. Ses yeux glissèrent vers son mari, agenouillé plus loin entre leur fils et le sapin de Noël, lui aussi surpris. Pourquoi James était-il si désappointé par la grosseur du paquet ? Pourquoi était-il si déçu ?

« Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? » demanda Sara en se penchant légèrement vers son fils.

« M-mais… Le cadeau est tout petit, Maman. »

« La grosseur n'a pas d'importance mon loup. Tu peux recevoir un très beau cadeau, et ce, même dans une très petite boîte. » expliqua Gil en posant une main sur l'épaule à son fils. Le jeune garçon détourna la tête et évita de rencontrer le regard des autres. Il refusait de croire que ce cadeau lui était véritablement destiné.

« V-vous ne m'aimez p-pas ? C'est ça ? »

L'expression sur les visages de Gil et Sara changea du tout au tout. Comment leur fils pouvait-il croire qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas seulement parce qu'il avait reçu un cadeau dans une petite boîte ?

« Voyons James, mon poussin… Tu sais bien que Maman et moi on t'adore. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu penses cela. Je te l'ai dit : la grosseur du paquet n'indique certainement pas sa valeur. » dit ensuite Gi, pensant aux boucles d'oreilles qu'il avait achetées à Sara et qui valait une fortune.

Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas être en mesure d'assimiler cette vérité. Dans sa petite tête d'enfant, la grosseur du cadeau était directement proportionnelle au prix qu'il avait coûté. Et du même coup, à l'affection que lui portait les personnes ayant donné le cadeau. Ses parents tentèrent pendant un moment de lui expliquer que c'est l'intention qui compte, mais rien à faire. James était encore trop jeune pour comprendre cela.

Sara se rappela le premier Noël qu'elle avait vécu avec ses amis. Gil avait soigneusement pris la peine de tout organiser afin qu'elle connaisse enfin les traditions de Noël et qu'elle puisse s'amuser avec ceux qui comptaient vraiment dans sa vie. À ce moment-là, elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions quant à ce qu'était la magie de Noël, tout comme ce qu'on appelait l'esprit de Noël. Elle se souvenait vaguement de Greg qui prétendait que l'important, ce n'était pas que les cadeaux, mais bien le fait d'être « ensemble ». La brunette avait cru comprendre que « ensemble » incluait ceux que nous aimions.

Aujourd'hui, elle était entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son cœur : son fidèle époux, Gil et ses deux enfants, Amy et James. La célébration qu'était Noël avait depuis plusieurs années gagné en importance dans le cœur de Sara. Pendant un instant, elle se rappela l'étincelle de joie juvénile qui avait brillé dans ses yeux les jours précédents, lorsqu'elle s'était amusée à décorer le sapin de Noël avec ses deux enfants. Même Gil semblait rajeunir lorsque les fêtes de Noël approchaient.

Années après années, c'est ainsi que Sara avait commencé à ressentir de l'excitation et de l'énervement. Désormais, elle passait des heures au centre commercial du quartier, à tenter de voir quel présent plairait le plus à qui… Elle avait compris qu'elle avait eu tort quelques années plus tôt en croyant que Noël, c'était de regarder ceux qui nous entouraient s'extasier devant une nouvelle possession. Non… C'était différent. C'était plutôt le plaisir de trouver le cadeau qui réjouirait le destinataire. Et du côté du destinataire, c'était en fait la joie de recevoir une marque d'affection, de se rendre compte que l'autre avait pensé à nous, avait pris de son argent ou de son temps pour nous faire plaisir. Noël avait une dimension tellement plus profonde que ce que Sara avait cru auparavant.

Pour l'instant, James était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre la vraie beauté de Noël, et tout ce qui caractérisait son esprit et sa magie. Pour lui, Noël, c'était les cadeaux, bien plus que la présence des gens que nous aimions. Il faut aussi dire que les épreuves qui avaient façonné Sara lui faisait apprécier la vie peut-être plus; elle ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée. L'adage « Tout ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort » avait été prouvé par la brunette. Les temps avaient été durs et elle avait souvent pensé à abandonner, mais Gil ne l'avait pas laissée tomber. Il avait été là pour elle, l'avait écoutée parler lorsqu'elle avait en besoin. Il l'avait aussi laissée partir lorsque ce que ça avait été nécessaire, mais avait su la retrouver quand ç'avait été le temps.

Et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, Sara savait tirer du plaisir dans les moindres petits moments de la vie, même ceux qui semblaient banals à tous. Elle appréciait la chance qu'elle avait d'être entourée d'une famille aimante et remerciait chaque jour le ciel de lui permettre d'être si heureuse.

Pour en revenir à Noël, Sara aimait désormais cette célébration familiale. Ce soir, Catherine, Jim, Nick, Greg et Riley viendrait ici pour qu'ils s'amusent tous ensemble. De source sûre, la même chose se reproduirait pour la fête du Nouvel An. Nick emmènerait sa fiancée, Greg et Riley y seraient avec leur deux enfants, Catherine avec Lindsay et Jim viendrait seul, comme toujours. Mais ce n'était pas important. Car tous ensemble, ils étaient une famille – même si leurs liens n'étaient pas de sang, ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Que c'est bon d'avoir une vraie famille… » pensa-t-elle en essuyant les pleurs sur les joues de son fils. « Si aujourd'hui, James ne comprend pas la chance qu'il a, c'est loin d'être catastrophique. Un jour, il comprendra… »

FIN – _en espérant que ça vous a plu… _:D


End file.
